


Impact

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Consensual, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: Nick has always liked take and take and take, and he's never found anyone who gives better than Sam does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I'm really sorry that it's been so damn long. I haven't really been up for writing until recently, and as an apology, I give you more kinky sub lucifer/dom sam, because I know what I'm good at and I like providing it to you guys.  
> *Note that this interaction is entirely consensual. I believe in Safe, Sane, and Consensual play, and that's what this is. However, don't take this as a guide to your own sexual encounters. I'm a dabbler, not an expert.

Sam comes home to a rather quiet house. That’s not altogether unusual, but Nick usually plays music while he grades papers, or sings to himself while he cooks dinner.

Then he hears the bells. Soft little chimes that make Sam smile. He sets his briefcase on the table by the front door. It had been a toss up whether they would play tonight, and he’s pleased to see that Nick - Lucifer, as he is when they play - had taken him up on the offer.

Lucifer’s every movement can be heard throughout the house, and Sam can hear him moving about in their playroom. That’s good. It gives him space to get ready, into his role. He goes upstairs at a sedate pace, hears the jingling bells fall silent as he comes up. He stops in their room to trade his tie and blazer for a black button up, neatly tucked into his slacks, and runs a hand through his hair.

When he opens the playroom door, Lucifer drops to his knees. He’s naked, but for his day collar and the pretty bells around his wrists and ankles. Sam shuts the door behind himself and considers his pet. Lucifer isn’t bowing his head or showing signs of deference, but he rarely does. Instead he meets Sam’s eyes, and smiles, staying silent. He submits out of respect, and is fastidious about following Sam’s hardline rules. Softer rules, however…

“I see you’ve been busy,” Sam says sternly, eyeing the room. Lucifer is not allowed to touch any of the toys unless Sam gives situational permission, but he’s clearly been cleaning them.

“Yes, sir. I was unsure what you’d be using today, so I thought I should clean them all, for your convenience.” His voice is brisk but subdued, smugness hiding in his tone.

Sam steps closer, until Lucifer is forced to crane his head back to meet Sam’s eyes. “I appreciate your initiative, pet,” he says, stroking his hair gently, and he means it. Then he slaps Lucifer’s cheek lightly, enjoying the surprised flinch. “But you will receive no reward for this. You are not allowed to touch my equipment. Next time, ask.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenches a little, but he nods swiftly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Stand up,” Sam orders, taking a step back to allow him some room. Once he’s on his feet, Sam hooks a finger through the loop in his day collar, and walks him over to the locked dresser. He removes Lucifer’s bells, and his day collar, setting them atop the dresser. Then he pulls a key from the long chain he always wears, and unlocks the top drawer.

All their sets of bondage gear are present. For every collar there is a matching set of wrist and ankle cuffs, and a leash. Each play collar is one that Sam likes to use in a particular situation. For instance, a collar two inches thick made of black, rich leather with three d-rings, all heavy brass fittings; it is used only when Lucifer needs heavy punishment, or desperately needs to be broken. His fingers hover over it, checking the ring fittings, and he hears Lucifer’s breathing stutter. Such strength won’t be needed today.

He selects a simple collar, only an inch of thick black leather with a brass ox-ring, and simple snap closures in the back. He turns, snapping it around Lucifer’s neck, watching his eyes close as he breathes, the perfectly fitting leather moving slightly with his throat. Sam clips the control leash to the ox-ring, and fits the matching cuffs around his wrists.

Lucifer’s eyes blink open slowly while Sam takes him by the leash to look at the toys, but slide closed quickly. He gets like this with a proper collar sometimes, loose and limp and compliant. It’s nice, up to the point where Sam gets concerned and holds him till he comes back enough to actually play.

Sam selects a few things, nothing they haven’t played with before. Impact is nothing new to them. But there are _some_ things that Sam can always use to surprise his pet.

“Lucifer,” he says sternly, and Lucifer’s eyes snap open, body and mind once again perfectly alert. “Put these on,” he says, and pulls a pair of lace panties from his pocket

Blue eyes blink at him, blank, almost glazed over. “Sir?” he says hesitantly, fingers clumsy on the soft black fabric.

Sam smiles encouragingly, and gently nudges him. “Go on,” he says, and drops the leash to walk over to the bed. It says a lot that Lucifer simply clutches the panties and follows him, staying standing, looking utterly lost. Sam narrows his his eyes. “Lucifer,” he says again, voice heavy with disapproval. “Put on the damn panties.”

The tone seems to jolt Lucifer out of his fog. “Yes, sir.” He swallows roughly, and fumbles with the panties for a moment before figuring out how he needs to put them on. They’re cute little things, all black lace, cut like boyshorts in the front. But the truly delightful thing about them is the open back. Lucifer’s ass hangs out the back, and the panties are held in place by the waist band, and the little strips of lace that go around the upper thigh.

Lucifer trembles a little bit once he has them on, looks at Sam like all he wants is to drop to his knees and be a good little pet. Sam pats his lap instead, and manhandles Lucifer to lay across his thighs, ass easily accessible. Sam hooks his cuffs together behind his back, then swats once at his behind. It’s a light thing, but it makes Lucifer twitch.

“How many do you deserve, Lucifer?” Sam asks, running his hand down Lucifer’s spine.

“However many you -” Lucifer is cut off by a yelp, his fingers and toes curling as Sam brings his hand down hard on Lucifer’s ass, fingers pulling at his hair.

“We’ve talked about deferring when I ask you a direct question, pet,” Sam growls, and Lucifer whimpers, neck straining against the collar as Sam pulls his head back. “Do you remember?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Who am I?” Sam smacks him again, on the back of his thigh that time, voice forceful.

Lucifer’s eyes roll backwards a little. “My King,” he gasps, chest heaving and voice strained from the stress on his throat.

“And what are you?”

Now his breath hitches, and his eyes close. “Bad,” he gasps, and Sam loosens his grip, lets him slump to the bed.

Sam gentles him softly, fingers lax in his hair now, running softly down his trembling back. “That’s right, Lucifer. But you’re only bad because no one ever taught you better, hm? And that’s why I’m here. To teach you to be good, so very good for me.”

Lucifer is whimpering, face buried in the sheets, but he manages a muffled _yes sir_ against the mattress. Sam allows it. “Will you answer my question now, pet?”

He can feel Lucifer breathe shakily under his fingers, turning his head to look at Sam. “Forty, sir.” His voice is subdued, and Sam frowns. The number is especially high as well, for a request, but perhaps that’s to be expected, given how deep he already seems to be. Better safe than sorry.

“Safeword.”

Sam _feels_ Lucifer unwind. “Venus,” he says, still speaking softly, but more relaxed now.

“Good. You get forty to start with. You will count. If you miscount, then we start over. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam starts him off easy. Five heavy hits from the flat of his palm turns into ten more with the paddle. He doesn’t pull his hits at all, gradually increasing force, turning Lucifer’s ass a violent shade of red. He switches the paddle for a flogger for the next fifteen, hitting quick and hard on the back of his thighs, keeping a hand in Lucifer’s hair as he gasps and cries and half-shouts broken numbers with each hit. Sam saves the dragon’s tongue for the last ten, on the inside of his thighs. Lucifer gasps out _forty_ , and buries his face in the bed to hide the tears, trembling.

Sam pulls him up gently, letting him rest on his knees, straddling Sam’s lap. Lucifer buries his face in Sam’s neck and he clings to Sam’s shirt, shaking.

“That’s it,” Sam murmurs. “You did perfectly, pet. You’ve been marvelous for me. That’s a good boy,” Sam says, and Lucifer whines, high in the back of his throat.

Once the trembling goes down, Sam helps Lucifer onto the bed. He puts him in the same position as before, but now he stands, moves away from the bed to grab his camera. Sam takes a few pictures of Lucifer’s beaten-red ass and the bruises that are already blooming,  Then he pulls Lucifer by his hips back toward the edge of the bed, thumbing the next toy he wants to use.

“How’re we doing, Luce?”

Lucifer groans. “Please, sir, please I - I need you.”

Sam chuckles lowly, and slides one slick finger inside Lucifer, barely pausing before adding a second. “Is that so? Well, you’ll have to wait a bit longer.” He only takes a minute or two to stretch Lucifer open, his pretty pet wriggling helplessly as he does. His hands are still bound and he can’t take more unless Sam lets him.

Sam presses the blunt head of a plug against Lucifer’s hole, and grins as Lucifer groans. It’s a decent-sized plug, but Sam has a nice selection of larger ones that he’ll pick from next. He settles the plug in nicely, till all that’s visible is the ring on the end. Sam loops a finger through it, slowly pulls it out and pushes it back in.

Lucifer whimpers, pressing backwards into the shallow thrusting, and cries out when Sam takes it away altogether, only to work it back in again. Sam does this twice more, then puts in another plug that’s larger, heavier, thicker. Lucifer groans, hands twisting in his cuffs. By the time Sam works the plug into him, he’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his cock is dripping.

“Get up,” Sam orders, and when Lucifer doesn’t move for longer than twenty seconds, he lays a light slap on his ass. “I said _up_ , pet.”

Lucifer seems to have moved beyond words, but he stumbles to his feet, eyes glassy, distant. Sam smiles at him, and rewards him with a kiss that makes him shiver against Sam’s grip. He doesn’t blink when Sam sits on the edge of the bed, uncuffs his hands, puts him on his knees, and pulls out his cock.

“Lucifer,” Sam says softly, rubbing his dick against Lucifer’s cheek just to mess him up a bit, and tilts Lucifer’s head up to meet his eyes. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now. You are to tap my thigh once if you need me to slow down, and twice if you need to stop. Do you understand?” Sam shivers as Lucifer nods, lips dragging against the head of his cock. “Good boy. Open your mouth.”

Sam watches Lucifer’s eyes fall shut as his mouth opens, hands coming up to either of Sam’s thighs. Sam groans as he thrusts shallowly, slowly, into the wet heat of Lucifer’s mouth. One hand digs into that blond hair, holding on tight and slowly working his way deeper into Lucifer’s throat. When Lucifer has managed to take Sam’s cock down to the root, humming and sucking on it like it’s the most important thing for him to do, Sam picks up the small remote next to him, and turns it on.

Lucifer jerks, eyes flying open and groaning, choking a little on Sam’s cock. Sam keeps a hand on the back of his head to keep him still while he adjusts to the pulsating vibrator, pressed snugly against his prostate.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to finish, with Lucifer eagerly taking his face-fucking and eating Sam’s cock, in the hopes of getting more from the vibrator. And Sam gives it to him, reaching down to lazily pump Lucifer’s cock while he sucks on Sam’s softening dick. He comes all over the floor, and is too dazed and limp to protest when Sam tells him to clean it up, or to think sensibly and use something other than his mouth to lick it up. And then things go quiet and dark for Lucifer, for quite some time.

When he wakes up, he’s still wearing his collar, but they’re in their room. Sam is curled up behind him, keeping Nick tucked against his chest.

“Hey,” Sam murmurs, nuzzling at his neck. “How’re you feeling, sweetheart?”

Nick takes inventory. His ass is going to be sore for a week, his jaw hurts, his throat has been fucked raw. He feels delightfully owned and _used_.

“Fuckin’ awesome,” he rasps, and Sam laughs, fingers brushing over the collar. Nick nods, and it comes off to rest neatly on the nightstand. “I love you,” Nick sighs, turning in Sam’s arms to press his face into Sam’s neck, taking comfort in the animal warmth and the euphoria still sliding over him and keeping him slow, like a fly caught in honey.

Sam kisses his forehead. “I love you too,” he murmurs. He sounds thoughtful.

“You’re already making plans for next weekend aren’t you?”

That earns a thoughtful hum. “How do you feel about being my cockwarmer next time?”

Nick groans against Sam’s chest, then looks up at him. “You’re gonna buy new toys for that, aren’t you?”

Sam grins widely in a way that means trouble. “You’re gonna look so pretty with cocks in your holes. All. Day. Long.”

Nick laughs, grinning and nuzzling into Sam’s neck. “You’re damn right I will.” He sighs as Sam dips his head down to kiss Nick’s neck, luxuriating in the closeness, the tenderness. Part of him traitorously thinks _you don’t deserve this_. Nick bites his cheek and tries to push it away, heaving out a sigh.

But Sam knows him too well. The kisses end, and Sam is petting his hair, thumb brushing over his cheekbone, gaze pleased and gentle and full of so much love that Nick aches with it.

“C’mon,” Sam says with a smile. “Let’s go get cleaned up, and then we can order some take out. Does that good to you?”

Nick closes his eyes, nods and hums agreement. He’s familiar with Sam’s aftercare - pampering and his favorite foods and movies. Constant physical contact, cuddling, kisses. It still feels novel to him, to have a Dom who can be so harsh on him, and yet so utterly gentle with him afterwards.

“Nick,” Sam prompts gently, waiting patiently.

Blue eyes open, and blink slowly at Sam. “Yeah,” Nick mumbles, pressing himself forward into Sam’s chest again. “That sounds good. In twenty minutes maybe.”

Sam laughs silently, chest shaking under Nick’s cheek. But he settles in and agrees, and Nick lets himself doze off, shrouded in warmth and safety.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas for what you think I should write next, feel free to leave a comment below!


End file.
